Enjoy the Silence
by MacKismet
Summary: Our favorite Potions Master is in California to see a Depeche Mode concert. A night of realizations and fluff. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I am obviously not JK Rowling, therefore I cannot take credit for her amazing work. I am merely a fangirl who likes to play with her creations.

Feedback is wholly welcomed and encouraged!

* * *

Enjoy the Silence

Snape was immensely glad that he was unknown to the Muggle world as he walked around freely at the Coachella Fest in Palm Springs, California.

He was aptly known in the Wizarding World as the "Good Death Eater," and he was bloody sick and tired of it. Being across the world would simmer his temper, or so his muggle therapist told him, and that's how he found himself in America of all places. The problem with Snape was that too many things were getting to him, and if he didn't get away soon, he was sure that he would be sent off to Azkaban in no time. For one, his patience was running thin with the Ministry because of the constant aurors that were ordered to follow and watch his every move. Two, he still didn't understand how the rest of the Wizarding World continued to doubt his loyalty to the light, even after Snape was proved innocent. All Snape could really do was convince himself that old habits died hard, especially with a daft Minister like Fudge. Snape chose to believe that Fudge was doing it because it was his duty to. Not because Snape was an arsehole that everyone hated. Save few.

The potions professor was thrilled to be in California where the weather was near perfect and not a single soul knew him. He was even more thrilled because this would be his first concert in several years. Many would be surprised to find that Severus Snape was well-rounded in muggle music, which was one thing wizards never seemed to be superior at. Looking back at his adolescent years, he remembered going to a handful of these with Lucius Malfoy. Who was then, as wild and outgoing as he was to this day. He fondly reminisced on one of their favorite shows. They went to see the Sex Pistols, a muggle punk band that originated in London, with Narcissa and Bellatrix. Of course, this was before they all became minions of the Dark Lord. Severus had been in the pit the whole time, punching and kicking all the muggle idiots, when he was lifted into the air by sweaty hands and passed on through the crowd. From then on, he _always_ crowd surfed at any show they went to. Those were the days where he could laugh openly, curse crudely, and smoke abundantly. He sighed sadly at his lost youth.

For years Severus' life had been a miserable mess. After Lily died at the hands of his master, he completely gave up hope of ever finding true happiness. So he went to Dumbledore, praying to the gods that he could redeem himself by working for the light. But nothing ever gave him the feeling of redemption; just an emptiness that was there to stay. In the end it wasn't his choice that redeemed him, but instead, a young woman. A young woman who despite his hatred for, willingly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his self-dug grave. He had to remind himself to thank her one day.

Muggles started gathering around the stage where Depeche Mode would soon be playing. Before joining the crowd, Severus took one more hit of his cigarette and dropped it on the ground, putting it out with his boot. He walked over to the mass of people, determined to reach the front. He didn't care if he had to _Avada Kedavra_ everyone; he was going to be as close as possible.

Five minutes later Severus found himself with a small gathering of people in front of him. Unfortunately there were some determined muggles who would not budge from their spots, and surprisingly he didn't scare them away. He just silently thanked Merlin that he was 6'2" and could see over everyone's head.

Depeche Mode was playing Policy of Truth when he saw **her**. Was it really her, or was his mind reacting from all the marijuana he just inhaled? No, it was definitely her. Ugh, he was feeling it again, that unpleasant but pleasant feeling in his chest. His breath hitched and his heart flipped behind his ribcage. He should've known she'd be here, it was her favorite band.

He inwardly kicked himself. He was so pathetic; he had been hoping she'd be here all along. His angel, his goddess, was dancing to the music with absolutely no care in the world. There were only ten steps between them. That was it. That was all it took to be right next to his love, yet he found himself completely paralysed.

All he could see was her back, her entire outline and every curve highlighted by the colors emanating from the stage. Her graceful hips were working their own dark magic on him; swinging slowly and ever so tantalizingly in her tight ripped jeans. Her hands were roaming and caressing over her body, seemingly unknown to her. For a brief second he wished that they were his hands doing the roaming, but he violently shook the thought out of his head. He wouldn't allow himself to think like that, because it was only wishful thinking.

His eyes raked over her image hungrily, like an animal hunting its prey. He noted every subtle detail of her. For example, the small scar on her lower back and the little birth mark between her shoulder and neck. The sad thing was, he already knew all of these insignificant details, and he had been cataloging them when she was his apprentice. They were among his favorite things about her. Of course, nothing compared to the light dust of freckles on her cheekbones, or her pouty lips. He was so enamored with her. Enamored… he hated when Remus would tell him that.

He continued to watch her greedily, staring down any boy who was attempting to get her attention. 'Merlin, she really needed to stop dancing like that,' he pleaded. His groin couldn't take it anymore. As if he was heard, the music stopped. It was then that she turned around, only for a moment, before returning to her position facing the stage. He breathed out, he had almost been seen. It wouldn't do that she knew he was here, he'd never hear the end of it. He knew what she would say… 'Muggle music? I thought you hated it!'

She did a double-take just as a new song began, its slow hypnotizing sound drugging him. Through lidded eyes he saw her lips move through each syllable of his name, "Se-ver-us?" she questioned. He could hear her in his head, his name had never sounded so beautiful on another's tongue.

_Words like violence, break the silence…_

He nodded. He was frightened when he noticed he was walking towards her, pushing at the people who were in his way; he couldn't turn around, although he desperately wanted to. "Good evening." Severus said, a bit unsurely.

_Words are meaningless and forgettable..._

The gods decided to bless him, and she smiled at him dazzlingly. "Good evening," she replied. He shook his head dumbly, still mesmerized by her beauty. She bit her lip and asked nervously, "Would you like to dance?" His heart was racing, why would she want to dance with him, the pitiful greasy death eater? She didn't wait for him to answer though, as she turned her back to him, grabbing both of his arms and wrapping them around her tiny waist.

He tensed. Oh gods! He was hugging Hermione Granger from behind; couldn't he get into trouble doing this? No. No he couldn't, his mind rationalized. She was no longer his student, and he, no longer her teacher. But something still didn't feel entirely right. All thoughts flew out the window when she rested her head against his chest and started moving her hips again. Merlin, she smelled and felt so good. He had always wanted this. This was what he always needed. He danced with her, never wanting the song to end. Severus made it official, that although he would never crowd surf at a show again, he would make it a habit to dance with Hermione. He stayed silent. He wouldn't allow himself to speak in fear of saying something that would ruin this one perfect moment.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here, in my arms. Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm…_

Just before the song ended he heard her say amusedly, "Muggle music, I thought you hated it!" He smirked before kissing her hair.


End file.
